Laura Chadson
Biography Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Episode 1: Hello Kalos, and Old Friends: Laura and Pikachu finally arrived in Kalos as explore the place and Laura will hope to battle Alexa’s sister when she gets back as she looked around and saw something in the trees as she and Pikachu chase offer it as they stumble upon Tommy Brooks and his little sister Olivia as they recognized her as the girl who’s taking Care of Pikachu for Ash and looking for him as they chase her as they stop her from going into the forest as they introduce each other and told her that’s the forest of no return saying it’s guarded by a Greninja for those who entered it they’ll suffer the consequence. As Laura doesn’t believe in any nonsense like that as she went in when Pikachu wonders off and got attack by a Greninja as it looks at Laura and leaves as The 3 wonder why it would leave and went after it and discovered its Ash’s That he release to help Zygrade but learns that Greninja and Zygrade knew Laura’s Mother and says she’s a thief for worklong for Team Blair and leaves Laura shocking and went to Tommy’s house to Think doesn’t know what to follow any more: her heart or Greninja and Zygrade. Episode 2: Fighting Truth with Truth: Tommy, Olivia, and Pikachu are trying to figure out if Nina really is a thief working for Team Blair or not and ask a lot of people around Lumiose City and telling that Ninja Chadson was hiding from Team Blair and keeping her family safe and she and Ash’s Greninja we’re friends ounce until something bad happened and discovered that her first mom is alive and in hiding and say that the Pokémon in the forest name her the Queen of the Pokémon Forest that the other Pokémon don’t believe in Zygrade who tells them that Nina is evil but they defended her and discovered Zygrade has something to do with this as Tommy gets out his lab too and loot for answers in The History book in October 10, 2010 on Laura’s birthday and use a decrypted code to decrypt the writing and discovered Zygrade was jealous of Greninja’s friendship with Ninja and want to break up their friendship by telling a lie to it and made them inrage Zygrade would do that and discovered Zygrade only did it for Greninja can show him his Power from the bond with Ash and discovered he was jealous of his friendship with Ash as well and went to tell Laura and Laura knew it and the 4 confronted Zygrade for lying to Greninja about her mom and only wanted him to join him because of his rare power and making Ash to release it Zygrade became inrage and reveal his true natire saying Love and friendship is weakness and this makes Greninja very angry as he heard everything and the 5 attack and open a Pokéball to trap him in with Greninja saving Laura the city is safe as they Visit Sycamore for a visit before her gym battle and reeve a Pokédex for her journey as they stumble upon Greninja with a Pokéball and saying he wanted to come with her as an apology for judging her family for years as she and Greninja became friends. XYZ Episode 18: Snowbell frost: After saving Greninja from a frost attack from Abamadnow on a one on one battle With Ash trying to convince the Snowbell Gymnleader to let Laura battle him and got kick out and ran from it; Laura's life if I’m great Danger when her heart is filled with ice will turned her into ice forever the others must find away to cure her and for her to earned her final Badge as she saw Ash and Greninja I dance instead of the getting the healing flower she went to protect them from the ice sword attack from the ice spirit sacrifice herself to Protect Them and ended up turning to ice as they all release she was gone forever but not realizing that their tear that were on the ice and went into Laura as Ah’s tear went into her heart realizing that their love was able to free the ice frost curse from Laura and the Gym leader saw her saving her friends proves she deserves to battle him. Personality Appearances Family * Nina Chadson - Mother (Deceased) * Jenna Summers - Aunt * Aidan Chadson - Father * Ileana Chadson - Stepmother * Kat Chadson - Ex-Older Sister * Freddie Chadson - Half Younger Brother * Josie SummersJosie Sommers - Older Cousin Pokémon Sinnoh * Infernage; final evolve of Chimchar * Staraptor; final evolve of Starly * Torterra; final evolve of Turtwig * Buizel * Gliscor; evolve from Gligar * Gible Unova * Unfezent; final evolve of Pidub * Oshwatt * Pignite; evolve from Tepig * Snivy * Scraggy * Levanny; final evolve of Sewattle * Palpatoad * Boldre; evolve from Roggenrolla * Krookadile; evolve from Krokorok; that she caught * Chariza; her Pokémon that she caught when she was 13 on her first Pokémon journey in Kanto and rejoin her team. Kalos * Greninja; final evolve of Froakie and Was Ash’s first Pokémon when it was Froakie and now joins Laura after saving Zygrade and let’s it go with her as an apology for separating her mom’s Friendship With Greninja. * Talonflame; finale evolve of Fletchling * Hawlucha * Goodra; final evolve of Goomg (release) * Novern; evolve from Noibat Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Human Category:Female L L